This is an application for Travel Grants for young investigators to attend the Third Basic Sciences Symposium of the Transplantation Society. Since their inception, these Symposiums, which alternate yearly with the Society's much larger International Congresses, have been major gatherings for workers in transplantation Immunobiology. They also always have attracted a large number of young scientists, many of whom are at the beginning of their careers, and the meeting gives them the opportunity to meet and interact with well established investigators. The objective of the Symposium is to promote scientific interactions and the dissemination of new knowledge that may result in the improvement of clinical transplantation. Since the field of transplantation immunobiology is so wide-ranging, it would be impossible to adequately address all relevant areas in a four-day meeting. Hence, the program will focus on four areas that represent predominant, emerging concepts of great importance to transplantation: (l) Alloantigen Recognition, including mechanisms of T cell activation, cytokine receptor structure and function, collateral activation systems, and comparison of T cell behavior in vitro and in vivo; (2) Inflammatory Leukocyte Mobilization, including leukocyte extravasation, endothelial responses, leukocyte-endothelial adhesion, Inflammatory mechanisms, and T cell mediated cytolysis at graft sites, (3) Immuno-therapeutic Strategies, including the molecular basis of new immunosuppressants, immunosuppression and selective helper T cell function, the theoretical design of new clinical immunosuppressive strategies, post transplant modulation of the response to donor antigens, and allograft accommodation, and (4) Adult-induced Tolerance, including mechanisms of induction and maintenance of specific T cell unresponsiveness, mechanisms of T cell anergy, "veto" signals and apoptosis, and mechanisms of CD4- mediated unresponsive. The meeting has been organized in a venue that is semi-isolated and pleasant, which will foster a retreat like atmosphere that facilitates sharing of ideas and information in an informal and relaxed social context, a crucial factor in the success of these meetings. Previous NIH Conference Grants have been indispensable in helping young investigators to attend Transplantation Society Congresses and Symposiums. The recipients of the travel funds will be selected by the Conference Organizers, with the advice of their International Scientific Advisory Committee.